Ain Ghazal: Accounts of a Gazelle—man
by Son Rhandi
Summary: A history of Gazelle Man from his birth up to his first victory. First few chapters focus on the father, then focus shifts over to Gazelle, so please bear with me until then.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Kinnikuman Nisei/Ultimate Muscle is the property of many, many companies, none of which I own.

**Note: **Sometimes, it's good to feel deeply for a character. Right now, I just wanted to write for Gazelle Man and no other. I'm not really concerned with how this will turn out. I just want to give the man a little history. 

****

Ain Ghazal: Accounts of a Gazelle-man

By Son Rhandi

Prologue

"Mister Daggerhorn? Mister Daggerhorn?"

The antler-bearing fellow awoke with a start. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked up to find a dark-skinned man clad in a cyan scrub suit and white coat. "My name is Dr. Muhmad. Please come with me."

"Would you mind fillin' me in, Doc?" He asked while straightening the collar of his olive green field jacket. "I must have dozed off."

"Well, of course. You've been here since --what?-- 7 last night? You're probably exhausted. Anyway, step into my office."

Daggerhorn took a seat in a comfortable armchair facing the physician's desk. The doctor sat down and folded his hands. "So, Doc, how'd it go?"

"When your wife began to go into labor yesterday, she also began hemorrhaging. It wasn't anything serious at first, but after 12 hours of labor, we discovered severe internal bleeding. We ended up having to deliver the child via cesarean. A healthy, baby boy."

"What about Shika..?"

The doctor removed his glasses and sighed. "After all those hours of labor, the stress on her body… She just lost too much blood. We did everything we could."

Daggerhorn stared back at him blankly, mouth slightly agape. "It's little consolation, I know," Doctor Muhmad continued. "But she was happy in her final moments, happy that she was able to see her son…" He stood and began for the door. "…You'll have to excuse me, Mister Daggerhorn. I have other patients to attend to. Please feel free to stay here if you need to be alone right now."

He shut the door behind him and that was that. The strong-chinned buck hung his head low, his ears drooping at the sides of his head. Shifting to stand, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the ceiling, his expression unreadable. Exhaling deeply, Daggerhorn left the office and wandered to the nursery. 

_____________________________________

He placed a large, white hand on the plate-glass and peered through at the tens of bassinets on the other side. All the babes were wrapped in either pink or blue blankets, and not a one of them showing enough for him to pick out his son. 

"Excuse me…"

He turned around. A plump nurse was in his sight. "Do you need help?"

Daggerhorn smiled sadly. "Yes. I would like to see my son. Family of Daggerhorn."

Nodding, the nurse entered the infant ward and navigated down the ails of bassinets. Bending over slightly at one of them, she scooped up a bundle of powder blue, then exited.

"Here you are," she announced cheerfully, carefully making the transfer from her arms to his. The muscular buck held his child in his inexperienced arms and tenderly looked him over. The blanket enveloped his body, ending at the very tip of his nose. The matching wool hat covered down to his eyebrows. Well, eye ridges… And between the two Daggerhorn could see two barely open slits, his son's eyes. 

He took a gentle finger and eased down the part of the blanket covering the babe's face. His son opened his mouth for a wide, toothless yawn and smacked his crinkled lips a bit. His face was still a bit wrinkled and pale, even by gazelle-men standards, but the dark family markings were showing through already. Dagger cast a glance over his shoulder to the nurse, who had her attentions elsewhere, then turned back to his son. Cushioning him deeper within the crook of his arm, the large buck peeled off the wool cap with his free hand, and was awestruck.

His little ears were already perked up, shifting in either direction, taking in the unfamiliar sounds of electronics floating all around the hospital. The rest of his head was already a rustic red, a little misshapen, but that would correct itself, in time. And then, he opened his eyes, that baby, and looked back at him with a certain familiarity. Large, black doe eyes…

His doe's eyes…

Suddenly overcome, Daggerhorn buried his face in the small blue blanket. "You're beautiful…" He whispered in a choked voice. "Enkidu, my little Enkidu… I'm happy she could know…" Hot tears of joy and grief ran down his cheeks. "I'm so happy your mother in Heaven could know… the beauty of her son…"


	2. Enkidu: Son of a Chojin

****

  
Ain Ghazal: Accounts of a Gazelle-man

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 01: "Enkidu: Son of a Chôjin" 

The little gazelle ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, the tall, savannah grasses whipping his body as he stampeded through them. Frantically, he called out for his father with tears in his eyes, the cheetah closing in and closing in fast. He suddenly felt himself tripped up and tumbling in the grass. The cheetah had taken a swipe at his foot and was coming around for another pass. Little Enkidu wailed. Why didn't he listen to his father and stay out of the tall grasses?

"Antler Fist!"

Two long spikes invaded the cheetah's skull and the cat dropped dead on the spot. The assailant looked over the predator thoughtfully, then turned his gaze to the small child, who was quivering in the dirt. He knelt to the small child. "Are you all right, Enkidu?"

The gazelle child look up. "Daddy..!" He leapt into his father's arms.

Daggerhorn returned the embrace. "Well, you seem all right. But, Enkidu…" He pulled the boy away from him. "Didn't Daddy tell you time and time again not to play in the tall grasses? Do you understand why now?"

The fawn nodded, tears still rolling down his reddened cheeks. "Daddy didn't tell you that to be mean," Daggerhorn continued. "There are lots of predators that hide in the grass. You can't see them, but they can definitely see you, so that's why you need to stay away from there. If something bad happened to you, it would make Daddy very sad."

"Are you mad..?" He sniffled, little ears drooping. 

"No. I'm just glad you're safe…" He took a large thumb and wiped away his son's tears. "Daddy's right here, so you don't have to cry anymore. When you're a grown-up, you can play in the grass all you want, but until then, be a good boy and listen to Daddy, okay?" He hoisted Enkidu onto his shoulder, eliciting a giggle from the child. "Now, let's be on our way. We're supposed to meet Uncle Lionardo at the village, remember?"

He remembered. Lionardo wasn't really his uncle, but a good friend of his father's. He was a bit of a grump, but that was what he found funny about him. At a fresh five years of age, Enkidu was a genuinely happy child. Everyday as a day to learn something new. His father taught him many things: how they were related to the gazelles on the grasslands, when to expect rain, how to tie his shoes (a thing he was still working on)… In his little mind, his father was the greatest in the galaxy. No, in the universe! 

Daggerhorn's ears shifted. Cattle mooing, chickens clucking, and what sounded like Swahili dialect… They were coming up on the village. Little Enkidu could hear it, too. "We're getting closer, Daddy," he chirped.

"That's right, son," his father replied, finding humor in Enkidu's statement of the obvious. The reception was always a warm one upon entering Norongdo Village, one of the many small villages dotted throughout the grasslands. Its ebony-skinned people threw out their greetings, welcoming one of Tanzania's most famous Chôjin wrestlers into their borders.

Daggerhorn's ears shifted again, this time to a deep, resonating voice toward the back of the village near the cattle pens.

"There now, keep those cattle filed straight..!" A masculine voice boomed. "It's a long trek through the Masai Mara, so we don't need any of the animals wandering off..!"

"Lionardo! Hello!"

The fellow turned around. A wide grin overtook his lion's face. "Daggerhorn and little Enkidu…" Lionardo plucked Dagger's fawn from his shoulder and licked his cheek in a cat kiss. Enkidu giggled wildly. Uncle Lionardo's tongue tickled quite a bit despite its sandpaper-like roughness.

"It's good to see you two again," said Lionardo. "But what's this? You look as though you've been crying, Enkidu."

"Little man was almost gobbled up by a cheetah earlier." Daggerhorn folded his arms. "He was playing in the tall grasses just like he wasn't supposed to…"

"Oh, now, Enkidu… Even **I've **told you how dangerous it is to play in the tall grasses…" He sat the child in the crook of his arm. "There are lots of animals just waiting for a chance to have a cute little guy like you for dinner. Even your ol' uncle might if he got hungry enough…"

Enkidu covered his uncle's cold, wet nose with his tiny, white hand. Lionardo snapped his equally white teeth playfully in response. "The other children were asking about you earlier. Go play, and be sure to stay in the village."

Lionardo set the child down gently and sent him on his way. Enkidu waved a goodbye to his father and uncle before dashing off to find his playmates. "I see you've been busy this morning," said Daggerhorn, watching the cattle as they passed by.

Lionardo nodded. "Yes. These cattle are going to market. I'm just helping with the start of the drive."

"Well, they seem fat enough, so fetching a good price for each of them should be too difficult."

The lion smoothed out his mane. "Cattle aside, I wanted to speak with you about Enkidu."

Dagger's ears perked up. "What about him?"

"I wanted to know if you'd begun training him yet."

The buck looked back at his friend quizzically. "Training? For what?"

Lionardo smacked his forehead. "For what?! For Chôjin wrestling, of course!"

"No, none. I doubt the boy has even heard the word 'Chôjin' before. I haven't told him anything about you or myself regarding that. I don't know if I ever will."

"Heavens, man! Why not?! If he were my son, I'd do nothing **but** go on about how we were the most famous tag team in the country!"

"Well, he **isn't** your son," Daggerhorn kindly reminded him. "…I don't want him getting involved in Chôjin wrestling. I'm afraid that if he finds out that part of my history, he'll want to become a wrestler. As you and I well know, it's far from just regular competition. I don't want that sort of dangerous life for him."

"I can appreciate your concern for the boy, Dagger," Lionardo began, stroking his whiskers. "But things are getting worse in our home of Tanzania. The government and its people can't see eye to eye on certain hot topics, so there have been rebel factions popping up left and right in the larger cities. We both know that a Justice Chôjin's place is with the people, but innocent civilians are dying because of these scuffles. Because there's no end in sight for this, we need as many in the Guard as possible to quell the uprisings. …It's been hard since you left to raise Enkidu, but I understand entirely."

"…I just don't want to lose my son. He's all I have left of…" The buck trailed off, turning his back to the lion. "But anyway, I want the decision to be Enkidu's. I won't force him into it."

"Well, if Enkidu does decide to become a Chôjin wrestler, I already have his paperwork ready at the Chôjin All-Boys Academy. All you have to do is sign the papers and he's in. When he's older, that is."

Daggerhorn nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Django."

"Hey now… I told you before not to call me by my real name. It just isn't as cool at 'Lionardo'."

The crimson stag released a hearty chuckle. "Fine, then. Thank you, **Lionardo**."

"Better! Better! But I see now where your son gets his ability to do as he's told..!"

Daggerhorn punched the lions shoulder half playfully and bid his farewell to his former partner. Lionardo hadn't expressed it before, but he was a little annoyed with his friend. He could understand having to leave the Tanzania Chôjin Guard to raise his son after the death of his wife, but it was his duty as a Justice Chôjin to protect humanity. How long was he going to ignore it?


	3. The Definition of Chojin

****

  
Ain Ghazal: Accounts of a Gazelle-man

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 02: "The Definition of Chôjin"  


  
Although he didn't want to take Lionardo's words to heart, the situation with Tanzania's government was worsening. It was as though there was a new uprising every week, and the number of able-bodied Chôjin was dwindling as a result. With every new story, he felt the urge to take hold of his gauntlet and leap to action. But he had Enkidu to worry about… What would he do if he didn't come back? What would become of his little Enkidu? He couldn't take that chance. Then came the question of what to tell Enkidu, what to tell him about his wrestling history. Lionardo had been surprised when he told him he hadn't mentioned anything about Chôjin wrestling to his son. Anyone would have been proud to learn that their father was a famous Chôjin. The fact of the matter was, Daggerhorn wanted only for his son to lead a happy, uneventful life. 

While the blood-red buck mulled, his son's attentions had taken him to the television set in the village square. The adults were whooping and hollering about something on the box. He'd never seen them so excited before. Squeezing through the mass of larger bodies, Enkidu found a comfortable little space up front and took a seat to watch. A man in a zebra costume was taking quite a beating from what looked like a giant bongo with arms and legs.

"Ooh, and Drummer Boy unleashes a devastating series of knees to Zebra Man's gut!" Shouted the announcer off-screen. "It doesn't look good for ol' Zeb! But what's this..?" A man in blue tights and a carved wildebeest helmet hopped the ring ropes. "It seems that Beest King is coming to his partner's aid! Ooh, Drummer boy gets a nasty elbow drop to the head, courtesy of the Beest! He falls to the canvas! Where is Nile Nuebe when you need him?"

The camera panned to a green-skinned humanoid with a crocodile tail sprawled out on the mat. "That's right!" The announcer continued. "He's been KO'ed, and it looks as though Drummer Boy will be joining him shortly!"

Enkidu was enthralled. He had never seen such a thing. Were the men in the TV playing a game? Was this some sort of sport? His eyes widened as he watched the zebra fellow lift his bongo-bodied opponent high over his head, then leapt to stand atop the cordage.

"Uh-oh! Is it going to happen?!?"

Zebra Man sprung high into the air, doing an aerial back flip then chucking Drummer Boy to Beest King below. The wildebeest positioned himself beneath the bongo and raised his head. The horns of his helmet began to glow, then doubled in size. Drummer Boy fell on them head first, skewered.

"Yes!! The ultimate move!! Z & W Shish Kabob! That is it! This match is OVER!!"

With the ding of the bell, the audience ringside and TV-side cheered and hooted. The camera then turned to the announcer, who could have been considered the Nubian version of Mac Metaphor. "And there you have it, folks! The winners of this year's Tanzanian Chôjin Wrestle Fest are the tag team of Zebra Man and Beest King! These two are taking home the gold! I swear, this match brought tears to my eyes..! Why, Wrestle Fest hasn't seen a match this exciting since Daggerhorn and Lionardo, I dare say the best combination in our country's history, won ten years ago! Can we get a clip of that?"

Little Enkidu blinked. Daggerhorn and Lionardo? His father and uncle? The gazelle-child shook his head. Nah, couldn't be. Must have been a different Daggerhorn and Lionardo…

But there they were, sure enough. Uncle Lionardo's furry face invaded the screen. He looked a little younger, the child noticing he had a lot more man there than outside the television. "This was the most memorable final match in Wrestle Fest history! Who could forget the close race that was Daggerhorn and Lionardo VS Captain Tanzan and First Mate Zanzan?" 

The camera panned behind his uncle, over to a familiar strong-jawed buck. Daggerhorn's left eye was gummed shut with blood, and his ear on the same side lay limp across his face. They both stood together, though, right hands raised as victors over some clearly dismembered body parts, the remains of their two opponents. "For those of us who were lucky enough to see it, Daggerhorn really 'stuck it to them' with his Antler Fist, didn't he, folks?" 

That elicited a few laughs from the surrounding adults. Enkidu scooted closer to the TV as the camera took a close-up of his father. Despite his injuries, he looked simply ecstatic. It was… different… seeing him like that. But then, if this was such a famous match, and he was such a famous person, why hadn't he said anything about it?

…What the heck was a Chôjin, anyway?

Having seen enough, Enkidu scrambled out of the crowd back to the dusty street to seek out his dad. Turning the corner, he ran into a sturdy leg and fell on his rump. "Aren't you going to say 'excuse me'?" The familiar voice asked. 

The little fawn looked up to see his father smiling at him. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, taking his son and sitting him on his shoulders.

"Yessir!" Enkidu replied cheerfully, locking his arms around his father's neck. And so, they departed Norongdo Village. 

____________________________________

Home wasn't far. Ten minutes past Norongdo, east fifteen minutes through the tall grasses to the house near the Ngorogoro Crater. Perched atop Daddy's shoulders, Enkidu felt an immense sense of security. Daddy could take on three, even four lions at once and not even break a sweat. Even in the tall savannah grasses, with Daddy, he knew he'd be safe. His feelings were strengthened further knowing his dad was a Chôjin wrestler, whatever that was…

"So, little man, did you have fun today?" Daggerhorn inquired.

"Mm-hmm!" The fawn replied cheerfully. "I like playing there. Everyone is really nice..!"

"Well, that's good to hear..! I'll take you there to play with the kids another day, alright?"

That sounded good to him, a tight hug around his father's thick neck a positive indicator. "Daddy, what's a Chôjin?"

Daggerhorn stopped dead in his tracks. "…What..?"

"I saw you and Uncle Lionardo on the TV today," the child continued. "The TV said that you were really great Chôjin wrestlers. What's a Chôjin?"

The buck lowered his ears, his eyes taking on a downcast expression. "…We'll talk about it when we get home."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"No..!" He snapped, causing little Enkidu to jump, startled. "…No…" Came the calmer reiteration. "We'll talk later, I promise."

Enkidu pressed a cheek to the back of his father's head and sighed quietly, looking as though he was ready to burst into tears. He hated to be yelled at. It was upsetting for the sensitive child. They continued the duration of the walk in silence. 

They lived well, those gazelle folk. Daggerhorn had managed to save a good amount from his earnings as a wrestler, so their home, appearing to be little more than a mud brick hut from the outside, was actually well furnished and laden with luxuries. Enkidu had retreated to his room upon their return, still a little upset about his father snapping at him the way he did. Playing with his toys was a bit of self-comfort, though.

They were all nice wooden toys, ones of rhinos and giraffes and hyenas and such. His favorite two were his figures of a gazelle and a lion. They starred in the story of "Gazelle Man and Wonder Lion," a continuing saga in which the protagonists would take on the evil King Croc and his Hippo Armada and save Tanzania on a daily basis.

"Mwa ha ha ha! It seems you're in trouble again, heroes!" King Croc 'said' in a sinister voice. "Stuck in the middle of the Nile, my ships have you surrounded!"

Enkidu positioned the lion and gazelle figures back to back in a bowl of water, three hippo toys forming a circle around them. "So, Gazelle Man," Wonder Lion 'spoke'. "How do we get out of this one?"

"I have a plan," Gazelle 'responded'. "Wait for my signal."

"Cannons ready, aim…"

The attack was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enkidu! Come on out here for a second!"

_Dad… And just when it was getting good, too..!_ Sighing, Enkidu left his toys and headed for the living room where his father sat in his favorite armchair. "Son," the buck beckoned, patting his thigh. "Come sit up here."

Nodding, the little gazelle scrambled atop his father's lap. Enkidu looked up at him with those big, black eyes of his and the buck couldn't help but smile. Turning his attention to the coffee table for a moment, Daggerhorn lifted his steaming cup and sipped from it a nice Columbian brew, returning the cup to its coaster. Beside the cup of joe was a book, and he took it in his large white hand and sat it in front of Enkidu. 

"You said you wanted to know what a Chôjin is, right?" Dagger inquired. "Well, a Chôjin is a super being, much stronger than humans. They live a lot longer, too. They can do lots of things, but are best at fighting." He turned to the first page of the book and pointed to a newspaper clipping. "Can you read the headline for me?"

"Um… New… Ch… Cho… Chôjin Wuh-res-tiler--"

"Wrestler," the father whispered.

"Wrestler… Enters Ring Like… Lightning."

"Good boy." He smiled and patted his son on the head. "That article is about me, when I first began wrestling." He flipped ahead a few pages to a photo of a slimmer him holding a trophy over his head. "See? That was when I won my first tournament. I had to wrestle your uncle in the finals for the tile. Even though he lost, he wasn't sore about it. We became good friends afterwards."

Daggerhorn flipped forward a few more pages to a photo of himself and Lionardo. "And this," he began. "is when Lionardo and I won the Wrestle Fest ten years ago."

"That's the one I saw on TV today," Enkidu pointed out. His father was a very popular man, strong, intelligent, respected by the villagers, and one of Tanzania's greatest Chôjin. Could he be great like his father? "Daddy, I want to be a wrestler, too!"

And Daggerhorn nearly fainted.

  



	4. The Plot to Discourage Enkidu

  
**Notes:**   
Everyone's so worried about Lionardo becoming another Tamerlion..! Well, to reassure you, Lionardo stays a good boy throughout. No insane lion-people in this fic. It should also be made clear that there are, nor will there be, OCs in this fic. All characters have appeared in the manga/specials. I just gave them names.  
****

Ain Ghazal: Accounts of a Gazelle-man

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 03: "The Plot to Discourage Enkidu"

Lionardo groaned as he tapped his pen at the edge of his desk. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork… There would be an awful lot of new students in the coming year, a thing the man-beast was most grateful for. He was not, however, grateful for the mountains of applications, letters of reference, and admissions essays that entailed. The Chôjin Guard was so low on reserves that he was tempted to just approve them all without reading over a single piece of paper. But procedures were procedures... Lionardo cleaned his glasses in preparation of reading what had to be the millionth essay. His eyes had barely scanned the first sentence when the telephone rang, jostling him out of his mental funk. 

"Tanzania Chôjin All-Boys Academy," he answered.

"Lionardo, please," sniffled a voice on the other end. The lion quirked an eyebrow. "Daggerhorn..?"

"I… I got a problem, Lionardo..!" The buck yelled into the transmitter, distraught.

"Daggerhorn, what's the matter..? It doesn't have anything to do with Enkidu, does it?"

The buck began to bawl at the mention of his son's name. "My boy…" He paused for a sniffle. "My boy wants to be a wrestler..!!"

The lion nearly fell out of his chair. "Why, that's terrific news! What in the world are you blubbering for?"

"Are you kidding?! This is **terrible** news! Is this what I get for being honest with my kid?! What am I supposed to do now?!" He let the waterworks flow once again.

Lionardo rolled his eyes. As much as he would have loved to sit through his best friend's wailing, those apps weren't going to file themselves. "Listen, Dagger," he began. "If Enkidu wanting to be a Chôjin upsets you that much, then why not give him what he wants and then some?"

"Huh..?"

"Here's what you do: Wake the kid at sunrise; Don't say good morning, don't fix him breakfast or anything; Make him run for the first half of the day till he's good and tired; give him some water and let him eat a piece of fruit or something; make him run with weights for the second half of the day; When bedtimes comes, ask him if he still wants to be a Chôjin wrestler. If he says yes, repeat schedule the next day. A little kid like him wouldn't be able to take it for long, right? That activity should keep him from ever wanting to hear the word Chôjin ever again, much less become a wrestler..!"

"Ohhh… You're such a good friend…!! I love you, man!!" He could hear a metal something rolling across the floor on the other end, followed by a fizz and a top popping. 

The lion rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Daggerhorn, are you drunk..?"

"A li'l bit." 

Lionardo stifled a groan. 

________________________________________

Break of dawn. Enkidu was nestled in the warmth of his blanket as the sun rose a fiery red over the horizon. The little fawn's face was plastered to the pillow, his drool creating a wetland of warmth for his right cheek. He snuggled deeper into his bed, head filled with dreams of hyenas and wrestlers and such. And then…

BLOOSH!

Enkidu gasped, sputtering and coughing, his eyes open wide. He found himself cold and soaking wet. Before him stood a silhouetted figure clutching what looked to be a now empty metal bucket. "Get up," said a deep voice, emotionless.

"Daddy..?" Enkidu managed between coughs.

"I said get up. There's a lot to do today." Daggerhorn turned on his heel and exited. His voice was uncharacteristically cold and harsh, as was the method in which he woke his son. Having a bucket of cold water thrown on him wasn't exactly a pleasant way to be brought from sleep. Shaking the water from his ears, Enkidu gathered up his sopping wet blanket and laid it flat along the windowsill to dry, then made for the living room. No sign of Daddy. 

His ears twitched, shifting in response to a series of grunts coming from outside the home. He peeked out the front door, that Enkidu, to find his father doing squats. "Got your shoes on?" Daggerhorn bellowed, facing away from him. "Come over here and do what I'm doing."

Meekly, he slipped on his running shoes stationed outside the home and joined his father in ten sets of ten, then they moved on to stretching of the legs and lower back. The African sun coupled with their activity warmed his small body quickly. Daggerhorn punched the air and cracked his neck. "That's all. We're ready to go."

"Where are we going?"

"You want to be a Chôjin wrestler, right? This is your training. Now, let's be off..!" Daggerhorn took off like a shot, little Enkidu scrambling to keep up. He was acting so strange, little Enkidu thought. No 'Good morning. Sleep well?', no kiss on the forehead… Heck, not even breakfast..! But, if that's what it took to become a wrestler, Enkidu was willing to sacrifice a little nurturing and nourishment. 

The sun turned the sky blue in the second hour of their run. The buck was fairly surprised that his son had managed to keep up with him for that long without slowing. But then, he **was** the son of a Chôjin… Dagger felt himself growing even more concerned. Deep down, he was wishing little Enkidu wouldn't be able to hold himself, that perhaps if he saw himself finding difficulty in this, it would discourage him from entering the wrestling circuit. Seeing now that his son was capable of this much, and at such a young age…

He just **couldn't** let his son enter that deadly world the Chôjin called their own, not his only son...

Daggerhorn picked up the pace and sprinted ahead. Enkidu immediately stepped it up in response.

He kept his eyes fixated on Daggerhorn throughout, that little fawn, watching his father stride gracefully with his long, muscular legs, his ears pulled back to keep tucked from the wind, his expression, focused and determined. He was amazed. Could such a man really be his father..? "Enkidu!" He barked, as if able to sense his son's admiring gaze. "Keep your eyes straight ahead! If you trip, I'm not going to wait for you!"

Daggerhorn took off again, leaving a plume of dust in his wake. Little Enkidu kept at his pace, coughing a bit from the clouds of dust but speeding up once he was clear of them. Imagine the fawn's surprise to find his father jetting over the horizon..! Determined to catch up, he began to run at top speed. But alas! In his speedy fervor, young Enkidu did not take notice of a rock jutting out before him and suddenly found himself tumbling in the dirt. Quick to right himself, Enkidu began again.

But another misfortune..! In that last mishap, one of his shoelaces came untied and Enkidu found himself down on the ground once again. He really had to hurry now. At the speed Daddy was running, he'd be lucky to get close enough to see him in the distance. Quickly, the little boy scrambled to tie his miscreant shoe. Now what was that saying? Up and over, around the tree..? Something about a knothole..? Enkidu groaned inwardly. Why was this so hard..?! 

__________________________________

The buck had already made it to the water hole. Cupping his hands in the liquid, he splashed his face with what he'd gathered, cooling his skin, then proceeded to do the same to his chest and back, glistening. The day would only grow hotter, but that was the way it went on the African continent. He sat for a moment, mildly enjoying the company of the zebras and the few warthogs who had come to cool off, as well. Daggerhorn wondered why he'd yet to hear Enkidu crying. Surely by now he would have given up and wailed for his father, right? That's what little kids do, right? 

But then, it had gotten hot fairly quickly that morning, and Enkidu hadn't had food or drink since last night. He could have fainted from the heat. The crimson stag began to worry. His worries only multiplied as he saw a pair of scruffy-looking hyenas skulking about in the distance. If they were out and about this early… 

"Daddy!!"

Ah, there he was..! …He was…? A completely shocked Daggerhorn spotted his son coming in behind him, shoes tucked under his arm, still running and showing almost no sign of fatigue. Enkidu trotted up to his father, laughing and happy to be reunited. "I caught up with you!" He announced proudly.

Daggerhorn smacked his forehead. "Enkidu! You were supposed to cry and I was supposed to come get you!"

Enkidu looked back at him, utterly confused. The buck's ears drooped. "Never mind. Drink up. You've earned it," he sighed. 

Shrugging off his father's previous statement, Enkidu gladly hopped to the water hole to refresh himself, while Daggerhorn grumbled, slightly annoyed. This whole 'taste of Chôjinhood' thing was turning out to be counterproductive. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this at all..! He'd remember to really let Lionardo have it when they returned.

"Daddy?"

The buck looked down to meet his son's gaze. "I forgot how to tie my shoes again," The little boy stated matter-of-factly and held up his sneakers to his father. "Show me?"

Daggerhorn smiled warmly. "All right. Sit down."

Enkidu did as told, putting his shoes back on. "Okay. Pay attention, now." Daggerhorn took the laces of his son's left shoe in his hands. "First, you pull the shoestrings nice and tight. Then, take your strings and make an X, like this. Do it with me."

Enkidu nodded and performed the first two steps on his right shoe. "Next," his father continued. "Take the left lace and tuck it under the right one like this, then pull it tight."

"I remember the rest!" The fawn took over from there, tightening and looping the laces to make a perfect bow on each shoe and displaying a winning smile upon completion.

"Very good, Enkidu..! You didn't need me after all..!" Daggerhorn patted his son on the head and rose to stand. "So then, ready to run some more?"

The little one nodded and they were off again, turning back around after an additional three hours and continuing for another two before the sun got too high. In the noon to 3:30 bracket, the buck and fawn killed time by doing simple calisthenics. They began again in the late afternoon, around 4, and did not stop until they reached home, 7:30, an hour past sunset. Well, if Enkidu didn't know what it meant to be tired before, he certainly did now. With drooping ears and hunched posture he kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the couch. He had never felt this tired before, too worn-out to even play Gazelle Man and Wonder Lion. His feet ached, his legs ached, his back, his shoulders… _Never again…_ thought the fawn, sighing. Being a wrestler wasn't worth this kind of exhaustion. He had to admit, though, it was sort of fun.

Meanwhile, Daggerhorn stood in the doorway, giving his back a good couple of stretches before giving a happy, manly grunt and punching the air a bit. With a bit of a skip in his step, he made his way to the couch and plopped beside his son, pulling the boy onto his lap and scratching behind his ears. "So, boy, how'd you like your first day of Chôjin wrestler training?"

Enkidu released a yawn in response and settled against his father's chest, closing his eyes. "That's what I thought," Daggerhorn chuckled. "You did very well today. I'm proud of you. And just think, you'll probably do even better tomorrow!"

The little fawn groaned quietly, snuggling deeper into the buck's bosom. With a warm smile, Daggerhorn wrapped his arms around his son. "Sleep if you want," he said softly. "I'll give you a bath in the morning, 'kay?" 

Deep, soft breathing was his only reply. Daggerhorn had to admit: he was impressed with Enkidu's performance. But then, he **was** the son of a Chôjin, and a gazelle-child, too. Running was in his blood. Even so, to run all day was a feat in itself. Daggerhorn settled into the couch and rested his head back, figuring an early bedtime would do him some good.

It seemed as though the buck had barely closed his eyes when he was roused by a knock at the door. "It's open," he called in partial yawn.

In stepped Lionardo, grinning as though he'd just come back from a successful hunt. "Lionardo, what brings you here?"

"Just making sure you don't drink yourself silly again," he laughed.

"Shh. You'll wake Enkidu."

"Ah." The man-lion took a seat beside his friend. "You're always holding him every time I see you. Fatherhood suits you, even if it has made you awfully doting.

"Yeah, yeah…" Daggerhorn exited the living room to put his son to bed, then returned. 

"So, how did things with Enkidu go today?"

"Oh, yeah..!" Daggerhorn put the lion in a headlock. "You and your advice..! Things went terribly today! I'm certain he wants to wrestle more than ever now!"

"H-Hey..!" Lionardo choked. "You'd better be nice to me, or I won't let you watch the DVD I brought…! Highlights of the Legends, Volume 5: Warsman. Ugh…"

"Ooh! Why am I wasting time like this then?" The buck released his grips. "Pop that baby in!"

_______________________________________

It really had been a trying day for the little fawn. After all that running, he had begun to have second thoughts about the whole Chôjin wrestler thing. No thoughts of the ring now, though. Now was the time for sleeping, an activity --or inactivity, depending on one's point of view-- that Enkidu was currently engrossed in. Or rather, he was. The boy found himself unpleasantly awakened by the sounds of laughter and shouts coming from beyond his door. Rubbing his eyes, Enkidu made little footsteps to the source of the noise, emerging from the living room.

Uncle Lionardo was over, he noted, as he watch him and his father hoot over something on the television. Curious, he came up beside the couch and sat, going unnoticed by the two men. A man wearing a black helmet came on the screen, claws suddenly jutting out of both hands. Leaping high into the air, he rotated his body and came drilling into his opponent in the ring, a man with an elongated head and a mustache just a long. 

"Yeah! Warsman is awesome!!" His uncle hooted. Dagger joined in, too, punching the air as he was known to do and cheering the clawed wrestler on. They both seemed really excited. Would they cheer for him like that if he became a wrestler? 

He'd give this Chôjin thing another try, then, and headed back to bed.


	5. Daggerhorn Screws Up

****

  
Ain Ghazal: Accounts of a Gazelle-man

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 04: "Daggerhorn Screws Up"

  
It had passed for an additional two months since the day young Enkidu resolved to become a Chôjin. Everyday, every sunrise, they ran, the buck and the fawn, the father and son, and they continue to run, every day a different path. Be it through the treacherous tall grasses or deep into the heart of the Ngorogoro Crater, or just a good and friendly jog through Dorongdo Village, even now, at the height of the rainy months, they continue to run. 

Daggerhorn was frazzled by the fact that his son still hadn't changed his mind even after two months. He wasn't about to give up, however, in the mission to keep his son from entering the ring, and made sure to make Enkidu's part of their excursions as difficult as possible. The first week was just straight running. The second, he had the lad run with 10-pound ankle weights. Weeks three and four, the weights were doubled. Five and six found weights around the child's wrists and back. Seven and eight continued from there…

He really wasn't feeling up to it today, that Enkidu. The rain came pounding down on his bare skin, irritating and near painful. He'd been sniffling and sneezing for the last two days. He thought Chôjin were supposed to be some sort of super beings. Could they really get sick? Enkidu squeaked out a sneeze. _Even Chôjin catch colds, I guess…_

Today was the same as any other: He and Daddy were well into the day's run, making good time despite the pouring rain. Aside from the ground making squishy noises with their every step and the roar of the rain, itself, it was a quiet, peaceful day. The animals were generally less active when it rained heavily, so they could travel without fear of incident.

"Move along, Enkidu!!" Daggerhorn barked. "We've still got a long way to go!"

The child nodded, doing his best to keep up given the poor conditions. The little fawn was under the weather both figuratively and literally. He felt strange; his head burned… Under Africa's sun, it wouldn't have been something to give much thought to. However, it had been cloudy and cool for the last two days. He shouldn't have felt as hot as he did, even when running all day. The intermittent dizziness didn't help things, either…

Would it be a crime to remove the weight strapped to his back and sit a spell? Given the circumstances, the child saw no fault in it and sat in the cold mud. He had to stop and catch his breath for a second. It would have to be a quick second, though. His father wouldn't wait, as he well knew. 

"Enkidu! You'll be eaten by marsh lions if you don't hurry!"

"O… Okay..!" The young child rose to stand, but lost his balance and fell backward. He tried again, only to fall a second time. He placed a small, white hand on his forehead. "Daddy…" He called weakly. "I don't feel so good…"

Daggerhorn's ears shifted. _Enkidu..?_ He slowed his pace to a halt and looked back. His son lay face down in the mud. The buck trotted back. "What's wrong, Enkidu? We still have four more hours worth of running to do."

The child did not respond. Daggerhorn knelt to him and gently nudged his shoulders. "Enkidu..?" He called again. Still nothing. "Stop joking, Enkidu!" He barked, starting to worry. "If you're tired, just say so!"

When the response was none a third time, Daggerhorn scooped his child up in his muscular arms and took off. They were way too far from home to consider backtracking, but the man thanked the stars above that they had taken the path they did. The route was near the Chôjin All-Boys Academy, and as sure as he was part-gazelle, there would be an infirmary there. And so, he raced through the marshes, through the water above and below, through the mud it created, through to the school. He saw its own children running their own paths, and its armor-clad adults barking orders to continue, Lionardo among them. 

"Come now!" The lion boomed, his mane drenched and clinging to his neck. "Five hundred kilos to go! If you don't make it, I'll drop you by a full letter grade!"

"Lionardo!!"

He turned around. "Daggerhorn? What are you doing here?"

"Where's the infirmary?" He asked desperately, clutching a still-unconscious Enkidu.

Lionardo's eyes widened. "Come on, man. This way."

_____________________________________________________________

"You are **very** lucky to have been in the area. What were you thinking, running the poor boy ragged when he had a temperature of over 102° F?"

"Well, how was I to know? He didn't look sick at all! …Well, he had been sneezing a little, but still, that shouldn't be a cause for concern, should it?"

"I don't know. Should it..?" Lionardo crossed his arms and shot the gazelle a glare. "Use your head, man! This is Africa! When a person sneezes here, it's because of sand or dust in the air, not the common cold!"

"What do you want me to say? 'Sorry, Lionardo. It'll never happen again'?" Daggerhorn scoffed. "I made a mistake, okay? Making me feel dumb isn't going to make things any better! And speaking of mistakes, this is just as much your fault as it is mine! Enkidu wouldn't be sick at all if it weren't for you and your stupid training suggestions! I'd say my biggest mistake was listening to **your** hairy--"

Lionardo back-handed the buck. Daggerhorn brought a hand to his stinging cheek and looked back at his former partner in shock. "…Do you think it's good to blame others for your own screw-ups?" The lion growled low and deep. "Would you be saying all this if your son was watching? …Enkidu may be a Chôjin, but keep in mind, Daggerhorn, that he's only five. You made a mistake; learn from it, but if that boy is ever harmed again, and it's because of **your** stupidity, I will never forgive you. Pardon me…"

And he turned on his heel and left. Daggerhorn was speechless. Ears drooping, he pulled up an available stool and sat at his son's bedside. He placed a hand over little Enkidu's brow. Still hot. "Enkidu…" He began in a partial whine. "If you weren't feeling well, why didn't you say something?" Looking on him now, up close, he really didn't look well at all… He took his son's tiny hand in his paw and gazed upon him sadly. "…I'm sorry, Enkidu," he whispered. "Daddy's sorry… Just get better, okay?"

___________________________________________

_This isn't home,_ was the first thought to enter Enkidu's head when he finally awoke. The little fawn sat up and surveyed the area. Lots of beds, paper-thin white sheets laid over each one. Matching pillows, to boot. Daddy was there, too, sitting in a stool, his head low and his breathing slow and steady. He had dozed off at some point. "Daddy?" Enkidu tapped him on the shoulder. "Wake up, Daddy."

The child continued to rap at his father's shoulder until the man stirred. "Hi, Daddy," Enkidu chirped.

The buck turned his head to the fawn, eyes opening out of sync to meet his gaze. "Enkidu…" He began as a partial yawn. "You're awake…" Daggerhorn plucked his son from the hospital bed and engulfed him in a hug. "Feeling better?"

The lad nodded, smiling. "That's good. I'm happy." Daggerhorn left the stool and set his son there in his place. "You sit tight," said the buck. "Daddy's going to talk to Uncle Lionardo, then we'll go home, okay?"

"Can I come with you?"

"No. Daddy needs to talk to your old uncle along. I won't be long. Promise." 

That seemed to be good enough for the fawn. Daggerhorn waved to his son as he exited the infirmary and went to seek Lionardo. It took a bit of memory jogging, but he'd managed to locate Lionardo's office without too much difficulty.

"So much to do…" The lion rubbed his eyes and growled. His stack of paperwork hadn't lessened in five hours, no matter how he stared at it. He gnawed on the cap of his pen. He was having so much trouble concentrating… "Maybe… I was too harsh…" Lionardo crinkled his muzzle. His guilt trip was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," he bellowed. 

His lion eyes widened upon seeing the buck's familiar form. Daggerhorn met the lion's eyes briefly before turning his gaze to the floor. Lionardo rose from his desk and came to meet him, scratching the back of his head.

"I--" They began simultaneously. Daggerhorn sighed. "Look," he started. "I shouldn't have blamed you for a choice I made. It was wrong of me."

"Yes, it was. But still…" Lionardo crossed his arms. "I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You're still new at this whole kid thing. I suppose there will be some mistakes to be made along the way…" He extended a broad paw. "Still friends?"

"Of course," was the buck's reply, and they shook hands accordingly. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be, this whole parenting thing. I always wonder if I'm doing a good job, if Enkidu is happy with just me here. …Do you ever wonder why he never asks about his mother? If he misses her somehow..?"

"Nope." Lionardo returned to the chair behind his desk. "The way I see it, the boy can't miss what he's never known. Besides, you carry on like a woman so much, you satisfy both roles." He chuckled. 

"Hey! That isn't funny!" Daggerhorn proceeded to put his lion friend in another headlock.

"Ugh! Shouldn't you be with Enkidu?" He choked, tapping the buck's forehead. Daggerhorn scoffed and released the lion from his grips. "So then," began the buck. "See you later?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Lionardo grumbled, smoothing out his mane. "Just be a little more careful next time, y'hear?"

"Don't worry. I'd sooner die before I ever let Enkidu be hurt again."

______________________________________________________

The rain had finally let up and the night sky was brimming with stars. The little fawn sat perched upon his father's shoulders, occupying himself with counting the stars. "Daddy, how many stars are in the sky?"

"Too many to count," he replied. "You'll be as old as me before you're even a quarter of the way through."

Enkidu blinked. "That many?!"

Daggerhorn scowled, suddenly feeling ancient. "You don't have to sound so surprised…" He sighed, letting it go. "So, then, Enkidu, what do you think of your old man?"

"Huh?"

That may have been too vague. He decided to rephrase the question. "Do you like being with Daddy? Are you happy here with me?"

"Yeah! You're the bestest dad in the whole world!"

That wasn't convincing enough for the buck. "You don't wish for a mommy at all?"

"Nuh-uh!" Enkidu shook his head in disgust. "Girls are yucky!"

"Oh, now don't say that. All girls are beautiful, so you should treat them with respect."

Even the ones I don't like?" The fawn asked. "I don't like Da'shana. She pulls my ears all the time and tries to make me eat grass..!"

Daggerhorn had to laugh. "She probably likes you, then."

"Gross!" Enkidu stuck out his tongue, and Daggerhorn just laughed and laughed. "So, then, Daddy," Enkidu started, mimicking his father's tone. "Are we going running again tomorrow?"

"No. I think you should rest for a day. You've earned it, I think."

The fawn's ears drooped a little at that. "But I want to be a great Chôjin wrestler, just like you and Uncle Lionardo! I don't want to miss a day..!"

The buck smirked. "Well, if you're mind is made up, I guess I shouldn't stop you. We'll go running, but you'll have to take it easy, okay?"

"I won't faint again, promise..!"

And so, it went on for five more years, since the day young Enkidu resolved to become a Chôjin. Everyday, every sunrise, they ran, the buck and the fawn, the father and son, and they continue to run, every day a different path. Be it through the treacherous tall grasses or deep into the heart of the Ngorogoro Crater, or just a good and friendly jog through Dorongdo Village, even now, in the child's tenth year, they continue to run. 


	6. Enkidu Starts His Schooling

  
****

Ain Ghazal: Accounts of a Gazelle-man

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 05: "Enkidu Starts His Schooling" 

"Watch it now, Enkidu…"

"Enkidu! If you get ripped to shreds, I won't forgive you!"

The boy breathed deeply and prayed he wouldn't lose his footing on that muddy river bank. The zebras were on the move again, catapulting themselves into the swollen Pangani river and paddling to make it to the other side. Daggerhorn and Lionardo were there, too, cheering words of encouragement to the child. Enkidu's ears shifted. A sickening bray from a young colt came from his far right. He cast a brief glance over as the giant croc clamped its jaws into the small zebra and thrashed about in the water. Enkidu swallowed hard.

Cautiously, he moved closer to where the zebras were plunging into the water, careful not to bring himself underfoot. Well, under**hoof**… At the desired point, he kept his coal-black eyes fixated where the land met water and waited, ears turned forward, listening for any sign of approach.

"No, you don't, Enkidu..!" Lionardo bellowed from up above. "Put on that blindfold!"

Enkidu snapped his fingers. He was hoping they'd forget. Sighing, he pulled the white cloth from his back pocket and tied it tight to cover his eyes. Now was the time to really focus. The boy did as best he could to block out the din of zebras braying and churning up the water ahead of him and listen for the breach, that rush of air, the chopping of water……

There! Enkidu swung his foot out for a high kick, connected with something hard. Quickly pulling down the blindfold, the young fawn's eyes widened to find an assaulter croc with its lower jaw hanging by a few weak sinews. Horrified, Enkidu scuttled back to the embankment while the mortally wounded crocodile made its own retreat into the water. Daggerhorn and Lionardo slapped their knees and hooted, the boy looking as though he would wet himself.

"Enkidu…" His father wiped a tear from his eye and got out his last few laughs. "Good job, Enkidu…"

The buck stood up, dusted off the dirt and grass from his backside and patted his son on the head. 

"Daggerhorn," Lionardo moved to join him. "I think this prove it: Enkidu's finally ready for formal training." He ended on a somewhat excited note.

"Yeah, yeah, but let's leave it up to him, huh?" Daggerhorn dropped to one knee and placed a broad hand on his son's shoulder. "So how about it, Enkidu? You ready to become a Chôjin wrestler?"

The little fawn's ears drooped. "I won't have to fight any more crocodiles, will I?"

"Hmmm……" Daggerhorn rocked his head back and forth, stroking his chin. "Lionardo, what's the curriculum look like?"

The lion chuckled and waved his hand from side to side. "Don't worry. No crocodile wrestling until the second year."

"Well, son, there's your answer. I wouldn't worry about it, though. You're a pretty powerful kid. You can do anything. I guess we see you down at the school tomorrow, Lionardo." 

And so, they went their separate ways.

_______________________

The next day, Enkidu sat kicking his legs in the air, his feet still not quite able to touch the ground seated. His ears tensed and shifted, following the scribbling of his uncle's pen. 

"And sign here… Here, here, and here. Gonna need your signature here, too."

Daggerhorn rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He had signed so many forms, his wrist was starting to cramp. "Are we almost done?" He huffed.

"You should be grateful you have **this** little to do," Lionardo stated, flipping to the next form. "I filled out most of Enkidu's information already, saving you days of work. You should cook my dinner for a week in gratitude."

"If that's the case, I hope you like vegetables."

Lionardo's face faulted. "I can't survive on millet and grass seven days a week like you can. Are you trying to starve me to death?"

"You could stand to lose the weight, anyway..!" Daggerhorn had to laugh. The lion's whiskers drooped. 

"I'm not in my twenties anymore, you know! Anyway, don't talk to me about weight loss when you're hiding your love handles under a name brand t-shirt!"

Daggerhorn wrapped his arms around his waist. "That… That is where I store the love for my son! What's your excuse?"

"Gah..! I don't need to answer to you! Sign here!" He slammed the last paper on the desk. The buck stuck out his tongue and took his sweet time putting his signature down.

Enkidu stifled a giggle. It was always fun being around his dad and uncle together. Lionardo leaned over the desk and patted the fawn on the head. "It looks like I'll be seeing you around here now, Enkidu," said the lion. "You can start tomorrow, if you'd like."

The boy looked up at his father with huge, shimmering eyes. Daggerhorn nodded, and Enkidu turned back to his uncle, giving an enthusiastic bob of the head. "Before you go," Lionardo started. "I need you to sign something.

Daggerhorn slapped his forehead. "Not you, moron," said the lion. Opening a side drawer in his desk, he took out another form and slid it before Enkidu. "This is your official title document." The ol' cat explained, taking a ball-point pen from his pocket. "Most wrestlers don't use their given names, so, if you want, put down a wrestling tag and that's what you'll be known as."

Enkidu took the pen in his milky white hands and looked at his father once again. The buck crossed his arms. "What are you looking at me for?" He asked, smiling. "The paper is on the desk."

The child licked his bit's a bit and grinned. He knew exactly what name to choose. He put the point to the paper and wrote it out as best as 10 year-old could. "Done..!" He announced proudly, returning both pen and paper to his uncle.

Smiling, Lionardo took the form in his hand and read it over. His furry face faulted. "Gazelle Man..?"

Enkidu nodded, looking rather proud of it. "Well, it's awfully plain, but it's the wrestler that makes the name. Class starts tomorrow at 9. Be sure to have pencil and paper ready. Good luck… Gazelle Man." 

Lionardo grinned and extended a paw to the child, whose hand met his and disappeared within his claw.

Yes, tomorrow would be the big day. Enkidu could hardly contain himself. He would grab his bed's pillow and practice the move taught to him by father and uncle: the mount punch, all the holds, and various suplexes… He wasn't just little Enkidu anymore, he was the super heroic Gazelle Man, faster than a cheetah, able to leap Mt. Kilimanjaro in a single bound..! And **this **Gazelle Man was real, not just a figment of his playtime antics. 

Sleep was a fleeting bird for the lad, too wired to catch it. Morning didn't wait for him, tough. Ol' Sol rose the way it always did, only when it was good and ready and always on its own terms. The young fawn rubbed his eyes. He couldn't remember when it was he had actually dozed off, but from the way he felt, it couldn't have been long ago. Giving the back of his head a good scratch, he threw his blanket from his body and proceeded to make his bed. Perfect, as always. Enkidu reached under his bed, pulling out a blue, vinyl backpack. Uncle Lionardo said he would need pencils and paper the first day, so he made sure to pester his dad to stop in town and pick up supplies. From there, the fawn moved to his dresser and opened the top drawer, his favorite outfit folded neatly on top: an oversized black and white striped t-shirt and khaki shorts.

The preparations complete. The boy headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before setting out. Dad was up bright and early, he noted, the buck quietly sipping coffee and reading the morning paper. "Mornin', dad," Enkidu chirped, sliding into a seat.

Daggerhorn looked up from his paper. "Well, if it isn't Gazelle Man, ready to start his official Chôjin training." He smiled and poured for his son a bowl of millet porridge, which the boy attacked mercilessly. The buck noticed his son's attire and raised a brow. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Huh?"

"You're in training now, my boy. No need for you to be in your street clothes. Go take them off when you're done."

Enkidu's ears drooped. "But… why…?"

"Remember when I showed you my scrapbook? You didn't see any pictures of me in regular clothing, did you? Our natural markings are beautiful and best remembered, so keep that in mind. That outfit won't match what I have for you, anyway."

A surprise? Enkidu hurriedly slurped down the contents of the bowl and dashed to his room to change. He reappeared wearing his normal attire of red and white with gray suspenders. His father rose from the seat with a slight grunt and beckoned for the boy to come. Enkidu followed the buck into his bedroom. "Close your eyes and no peeking!" 

The fawn put his hands over his eyes with a giggle. His ears shifted as he heard something slide against the floor. Whatever it was must have been under his father's bed. "Okay. Open up."

Enkidu uncovered his eyes. His ears quirked to the side, a puzzled him staring at the long box which his father held. "Well? Take it."

The fawn wrapped his hands 'round the dark gray box and pried off the lid. Inside were a pair of ash gray boots and royal blue knee pads and shin guards, one pair each and highly polished. "They'll fit you well, I think," said Daggerhorn, beaming. "The boots are a new style, but the gear is the same model that I wore when I was your age. Go ahead and try them on."

Enkidu plopped on the floor and wiggled his feet into them. The boots were long and snug, devouring his legs and stopping just below the knee. Protective gear came next, making tighter the already form-fitting footwear. The boy rose and walked around a bit, tapping his toes on the thatched floor. "They're comfortable enough," the fawn smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem. You should be on your way now. Don't want to be late the first day, do you?"

Enkidu shook his head fiercely, giving his dad a tight ring around the neck and dashed out of the room and out of the hut. Daggerhorn was beaming. He strolled to the outside where he could see his son making his way over the horizon, galloping to his first day of school.

…School?

…Did Enkidu even know how to get there?

"Enkidu! Wait for meeee!!"

_____________________________________________________

And so, by one grace or another, the young fawn made it to the school on time, but he was by no means the first student there. A throng of children Chôjin -- about thirty or so was his guess -- were gathered at the school's gate. A few were conversing, most were just minding their own selves, looking around, waiting for the gate to open. Enkidu looked to the sun, shielding his eyes with one hand. …Five till nine, by sun's face. With five minutes to spare, the fawn decided to use the time to check out the competition. Most of the kids were animal Chôjin, he noticed. There were a few humanoids, too, and a few he didn't know what to make of-- his ears shot straight up when he laid eyes on one with a huge hand for a head-- but in any case, he was confident that he'd outdo them all. He was, after all, the savior of Tanzania, the great Gazelle Man.

Someone had cried an approach, he caught with those fine ears of his. Sure enough, two elephant-men-- human-faced, like himself, but with large ears and long, protruding tusks -- decked out in shiny, black armor marched dignified to the gate, one moving to either side. They put their strapping shoulders to the cranks, slowly turning the wheels and parting the wooden gate little by little. When the job was done, they bellowed for the young Chôjin to line up two by two and enter accordingly. Past the gate, another wooden structure came into view, just a lacquered platform, but there was a figure standing dead center on it. When he was close enough, he could see that it was Uncle Lionardo there, standing proud and tall in his gleaming yellow armor. When all the young Chôjin and arrived, Lionardo began to speak.

"Welcome," he began in his deep, booming tone. "To this great and glorious country. Look around you: The mahogany trees of our forests, the golden tall grasses, the animals, predator and prey alike, the dark, smiling faces of our humans… By entering these gates, you promise to protect these things, the treasures of our home, Tanzania. Here, you will learn the fundamentals of Chôjin wrestling and, more importantly, what it means to be a Justice Chôjin. God gave us superpowers so that we could protect ordinary humans. You are a beacon of justice first and a wrestler second. Always remember that."

Enkidu flicked away a gnat that had settled on his ear. _Uncle's a good speaker, _he thought.

"Look to the person next to you," Lionardo commanded. Enkidu turned his head to find a boxy young lad looking back at him. "This person that you're looking at, this will be your partner. The power of a Justice Chôjin is fueled by friendship. So then, get to know your partner and form friendship ties in this next hour. Dismissed..!"

Enkidu scratched his head and turned to his new partner. He was… different, to say the least. From what the fawn could see, the whole of his body was just a big, metal crate, toned arms protruding from the sides and thick, stocky legs underneath. Attached to his right upper arm was a telephone. A tray of sorts came out a little way from his chest, or rather, where his chest would be. His eyes were cat-like, large with vertical slits for pupils, contrasting the broad, metal nose guar descending from his domed helmet. "…They call me the Fax," said the boy, a little hesitantly. 

The telephone on his arm made sense, then… "Hi. My name's Enki-- Er, Gazelle Man. Nice to meet you." 

"Gazelle Man…" His mouth's left corner turned upward slightly. "It's plain, but I like it." 

"It's the wrestler that makes the name. You realized that, too, I take it." Fax nodded in understanding. "Is this all your body?" Gazelle asked, lightly tapping his form.

The machine child nodded and knocked on his stomach area with a solid 'thunk'. "Yeah. It's a heavy body, so I can't more around very fast. Or very well, for that matter? How about you? Is all that a costume?"

"No way!" Exclaimed the fawn. "See?" He lowered his head and flapped his ears. Fax blinked, then laughed heartily. "Now that's just darn cute..!" He got out his last few laughs and said, "Gazelle Man, I think you and I will be friends easily." He extended his hand.

Gazelle nodded and met him in a handshake. "The power of a Justice Chôjin is the power of friendship. We'll be better superheroes for it!"


End file.
